


Waxing Moon

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Kink, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash





	Waxing Moon

The moon, a slender waxing crescent, is just visible in the window over the bed as Sam undresses. The scent of Ruby's blood hangs heavy in the room, layered with sweat and old, stale dust. She's stretched out naked on the pillows, propped up on her elbows, and she's watching Sam strip out of his pants. He rubs the heel of his hand absently over his dick as he kicks his jeans across the floor.

"Ruby," he says, when he climbs on the bed and straddles her hips. His voice sounds wrecked and unsteady even to him.

"Sam," Ruby answers. She rubs one hand up and down his chest comfortingly, not touching his nipples. "We can do it like usual," she says, and shrugs. "It'll work out the same."

He shakes his head and swallows the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth. "No," he says, "I wanna."

She smiles at him and then glances towards the foot of the bed. "Get to it, then."

Ruby's thighs part easily when Sam pulls them apart to settle between her legs. He buries his nose in her curls and breathes in deep: the body only started bleeding early this morning, and the metallic tang of blood mixes richly with the more familiar musk of her cunt. Ruby's curls are damp with blood and arousal. The sheets beneath her are already wet and stained, and Ruby's glistening red.

Sam spreads her lips and dips one finger inside, curious. Jess never let him see, when she was on the rag, but Ruby just moans in the back of her throat and settles further into the pillows. Sam thrusts up a few times, teasing, before he pulls his finger back out. A strand of sticky blood stretches between her lips and his hand. It glistens in the dim light cast by the bathroom light, and then breaks as Sam lifts his hand to his mouth.

Her blood gives Sam the same rush of power as ever, and he sucks his finger clean, chasing the small red splatters down the back of his hand, while his head spins. She wraps her legs around his shoulders when he gets to work, sealing his mouth around her cunt and sucking. The flow is almost sluggish, compared to the active gushing he's grown accustomed to, but it's also thicker than anything Ruby's fed him from her arms or her neck. This is sticky and elastic. Blood clings to Sam's lips as he licks.

Sam works his tongue as far inside her body as he can manage and rubs her clit only as an afterthought. He can feel liquid spreading down his chin as he drinks from her and he thrusts his hips against the mattress. Her blood surges throughout his body and the power he usually keeps locked away in the back of his mind begins to throb.

Sam could do anything right now, he _knows_ it -- take out any demon, finally nail down the Trickster, march into hell and yank his brother free. If Sam could bear to to pull himself away from Ruby's cunt, from the powerful promise of her blood, surely he could do anything at all.

He doesn't know if Ruby's come or not when she pushes his head away. Her cunt and thighs shine, and the hand he swipes over his mouth and chin comes away bright red. Her hair's a wreck and she's covered in sweat, but she studies Sam's face closely.

Sam's lightheaded with blood, high and powerful. He moves up the bed and falls back on top of her, burying his cock in one easy thrust. Ruby just arches into it and pulls his face towards hers, kissing him wet and sloppy. She winds her hand in his hair and tightens her fingers past the point of pain. Sam hides in face in her neck and moans: it's not enough to make him stop.


End file.
